Happy Birthday! Midorima-Tan!
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: FIC UNTUK MERAYAKAN ULANGTAHUN MIDORIMA! /TELAT WOYY!/ Semua orang memberikan 'kado' untuk Midorima. Warning inside. Warning. Warning. (dibuat buru-buru) Oneshot.


A/n: hanya sebuah OneShot yang terinspirasi saat baca doujin midotaka :v. dan okay, bakal ada pengumuman di akhir cerita :v

* * *

 **Happy Birthday! Midorima-tan!**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Tadotoshi Fujimaki

 **Genre(s) :** Friendship, Romance

 **Rated :** T

 **Pair :** MidoTaka

 **Warning:** Au, Typo(s), Oneshotsuperpendek

~Read and Review Please~

 **KirigayaKyuu©**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari membahagiakan(?) bagi lelaki bersurai hijau lumut ini. Yap. Hari ulang tahunnya. Sebenarnya sih ya, Midorima tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang hari yang 'katanya' special ini. Tapi karena tahun ini ada yang 'special' terpaksa deh Midorima menerima apapun yang teman-temannya kasih. (baca: biasanya kalo Midorima ulang tahun ga pernah mau di kasih kado).

"Midorima- _kun_ , selamat ulang tahun. Ini hadiah dariku" Kuroko memberikan buku novel berjudul 'icha-icha paradise' dari fandom sebelah.

"Ah ya, terima kasih"

"Midorima _-cchi_! _Happy birthday-ssu_!" Kise yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Kuroko langung memeletuskan konfeti di atas kepala Midorima. Bukannya ngasih kado, parah nih.

"Kise…bersihkan pakaianku" titah Midorima dengan suara menyeramkan. Kise hanya menurut dan merenungkan kesalahannya. Dan wah, Midorima udah bisa nyuruh-nyuruh orang aja. Jangan-jangan dia mau jadi Akashi?

Tunggu, Kise ngasih kado kok. Itu ada kantung belanjaan yang di taruh di dekat kaki Midorima.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah pairing KiKuro itu pergi, datang lah si bayi besar dekilan beserta pengasuh bohay bin bahenolnya.

"Midorin! Selamat ulang tahun ya! Panjang umur dan sehat selalu, okay? Ini hadiah ku~di makan ya!" perempuan bersurai pink, Momoi Satsuki memberikan kantung besar berisi kukis yang di panggangnya. Midorima hanya bisa merinding menerimanya.

Si bayi dekil, ehem. Aomine ini malah sibuk membaca majalah dewasa yang isinya Horikata Mai, bukannya ngasih kad–etdah. Itu majalah malah di kasih ke Midorima. Ya setidaknya jangan di baca dulu juga dong kalo mau di kasih!

"Met ultah Midorima" ucapnya. Gilak singkat amat nih orang ngomongnya. Beh. Nguap pula!

Midorima hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Pusing melanda otak pintarnya itu.

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah Momoi dan Aomine pergi, datanglah si titan ungu pemakan segala. Murasakibara Atsushi. Orang yang namanya panjang bener.

"Ung? Mido- _chin_ , met ultah ya."

 **Pluk**

Si titan ung–Murasakibara memberikan satu pelastik super duper besar ke Midorima. Yang pasti isinya cemilan. Beh. Tumben dia mau berbagi cemilannya. Biasanya pelit _naujubilah minjalik_ dah ah.

"A-ah…" Midorima menatap teman(?)nya itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Shintaro" dan Murasakibara pergi begitu saja mendengar suara _yandere_ dari arah belakang.

"Ah, Akash–" Midorima menatap orang-orang di belakang Akashi bingung plus takjub. Bayangin aja, ada sekitar lima _butler_ di bawa Akashi lengkap dengan barang-barang mahal bin aneh di bawa mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shintaro" dia menyodorkan sebuket bunga warna-warni.

"I-iya…terima kasih Akashi…"

 **Pluk**

 **Pluk**

 **Pluk**

 **Pluk**

 **Sreeettt**

Berbagai macam benda di buang(?) ke Midorima setelah kepergiannya Akashi meninggalkan _butler-butler_ nya. Ber boks-boks benda ditumpuk di sekelilingnya membuat orang yang sedang ulang tahun itu tidak nyaman. Dan bahkan boneka kelinci. Weh Midorima udah gede kali!

Tentang bunyi terakhir itu? _Butler_ terakhir Akashi mengikat(?) leher Midorima dengan syal berwarna hijau. Entah syal entah taplakan meja dah.

"Kh–" ntuh…ampe kecekek getoh.

.

.

.

Merasa sudah tidak ada benda-benda akan menimpa dirinya lagi, Midorima menengok ke kiri dan kanan. Mencari(?) seseorang 'special'.

Diapun berjalan sambil mencari _orang_ itu. "Beh, banyak juga barang-barangnya" keluh Midorima. Meski begitu dia merasa cukup senang hari ini.

"Selamat datang kembali, Ace- _sama_ …saya _driver_ handal anda akan mengantar anda sampai tujuan…" ujar seseorang di depan gerobak sepeda Midorima.

"Takao… _baka_ " Midorima melenggang untuk duduk, barang-barang yang di bawanya terlalu banyak.

"Haha. Oh iya Shin- _chan_! Aku juga punya kado untuk Shin- _chan_!" Takao menarik boneka kelinci yang di bawa Midorima dan menyelipkan sebuah dompet beserta pita.

"Bisa ku buka?" tanya Midorima. Dan Takao mengangguk.

"Ah, terima kasih. Akan ku jaga benda ini" kata Midorima–sok–berwibawa. Takao tersenyum melihat orang yang di cintainya itu bahagia.

"Yeah…"

"Ah iya! Aku tambahkan rasa cintaku untuk hari ulang tahunmu ini! Ehehe, bercanda" Takao mengambil pita yang awalnya melekat di dompet, dan mengikatnya di salah satu jari–yang di plesterin Midorima–kekasihnya.

 **CHU~**

Takao mencium tangan Midorima.

" _Happy birthday_! Shin- _chan_!" dan mereka berpelukan di gerobak tersebut.

 **FIN**

Ga ada omake. Ga ada.

* * *

 **A/n** lagi:

Hai :v

WARNING: FIC ONESHOT MIDOTAKA LAINNYA YANG AKU BUAT SUPER DUPER KALI INI, UNTUK CUCOL SEBENARNYA.

ehehm. sebenernya aku lagi HIATUS. ya aku hiatus ngetik fanfik :v/apaan coba!/

dan malah membuat fic ini. pendek banget kan ya :v

ini terinspirasi dari doujin berjudul Midorima-tan kalo ga salah :v langsung baca abis itu ngetik gilak varah.

aku juga lagu buat novel :v no spolier /ga ada yang nanya ataupun minta weh!/

Kyuu ga ngedit typo, jadi kalo ada typo maklumin aja okay? ngetik kayak gini aja ampe setengah jam :v

sori untuk ke gajeannya :v

sekali lagi aku lagi hiatus. mau ukk :v tapi boleh minta vote dulu?

lanjutin Love sorrow, MEAO, atau KNB48 yaa?

dahlah segitu dulu curcolnya :v ampuni saya :v buat fic one shot midotaka selalu kurang dari 1000 word :v

Sonja,

 **Kirigaya Kyuu** (Kyuu-Chin)

Ps: aku negpost ini jam 12 malem lol wkwkwkwk :v


End file.
